


Ludus

by NedMalone



Series: Les amours anciens / The ancient love [1]
Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elles sont cute, flirt, two fighters who fall in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: GO DIRECTLY TO CHAPTER 2 FOR ENGLISH TRANSLATIONFait aime regarder les étoiles, mais c'est mieux lorsqu'elle est avec Artémis.Les amours anciens : 1/8Fait loves stargazing, but it's better when she can do it with Artemis.The ancient love : 1/8
Relationships: Fait/Artemis
Series: Les amours anciens / The ancient love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786894
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce on-shot est le premier segment de ma série : Les amours anciens. 
> 
> Ludus : λυδός, ludós), « jeu », amour ludique, envie de vouloir ou envie de s'amuser les uns avec les autres, de provoquer, de se livrer et de faire des jeux inoffensifs entre eux. L'acquisition d'amour et d'attention en soi peut faire partie du jeu. L'affection entre jeunes amants, le flirt, la provocation compulsive / impulsive et l'euphorie enfantine / instinctive d'être dans une nouvelle relation font partie intégrante de cette forme d'amour. Les Grecs pensaient que l'amour devait avoir un sens du plaisir et du jeu, il ne devait pas toujours être sérieux. Catalyseur d’amour : astral (émotions). (Wikipédia)

La Lune était à son premier quartier, pendue dans le ciel d’encre avec son sourire de travers qui narguait les étoiles, quand Fait se décida enfin. Elle avait discuté avec ses amies les astres, et elle avait réalisé qu’elle ne pouvait plus attendre : elle allait inviter Artémis à passer chez elle après l’entrainement. La Lune, le ballet des étoiles, c’étaient les seules choses qui permettaient de garder une trace du temps qui passe ici au Valhalla. Avec la pendule qui miroite dans le ciel et tient compte des tournois, évidemment. Il paraissait qu’Ulgrim essayait de construire une sorte d’horloge, mais personne ne croyait trop en son projet. Personne ne lui disait, bien sûr, tout le monde tenait à sa tête. Fait avait longuement philosophé sur le temps et sa démarche chaotique ici au Valhalla, seule, avec les étoiles ou lors des séances du club de lecture.  
Mais maintenant c’était un tout autre sujet qui se faisait place dans sa tête, chassant sans merci ses autres pensées hors de son champ de vision. Fait essayait d’extraire ce sujet, à savoir Artémis, formidable, fantastique Artémis, de son cerveau, mais le souvenir ne se fait que plus vivace à chacune de ses tentatives. En même lorsqu’elle réussit à s’en débarrasser pour quelques infimes secondes, elle se faisait assaillir par les encouragements des lucioles de feu accrochées à la toile du ciel, bien au-dessus de sa tête. Les étoiles lui murmuraient des paroles réconfortantes qui atterrissaient toutes dans sa caboche, et même si l’intention était louable, le fait que chaque corps céleste semblait vouloir lui chanter ses louanges au même moment la rendait vaguement nauséeuse. Même Nix faisait des siennes, en l’exhortant à se confier parce que « cette avalanche de sentimentalisme devient beaucoup trop lourde lorsqu’on reste trop longtemps autour de vous deux ». Les petites voix qui picoraient dans son crâne l’avaient poussée à quitter sa tanière et à se mettre à la recherche de la guerrière.  
La porte en fer avait craché, en s’ouvrant, des volutes de vapeur blanches du meilleur effet, et même si c’était elle qui avait pris la décision de venir jusqu’ici en pleine nuit, en voyant la silhouette violette de son amie, Fait maudit toutes les planètes qui s’étaient alignées pour arriver à cette suite d’événements. Le casque d’Artémis apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte et déjà Fait avait oublié tous les mots de son langage et des autres. Sa langue était collée à son palais, elle essayait de s’y fondre dans l’espoir qu’on la laisserait tranquille pour une fois. Sa langue poussait de toute la force de ses petits muscles, demandait, exigeait la fusion avec les os de sa mâchoire – peine perdue.  
-Ah Fait ! Comment tu vas ? demanda Artémis avec un sourire surpris.  
Artémis n’avait pas de visage visible, pas d’yeux, pas de bouche ; pourtant Fait avait réussi, à force de patience et d’efforts, à décrypter ses émotions. En premier lieu elle s’était fiée à la voix d’Artémis, à ses inflictions chaudes et vibrantes quand elle était heureuse ou froides et sèches quand elles l’était moins. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, Artémis (tout comme Orion) a des émotions, et ces émotions ne se limitaient pas à « neutralité teintée de mépris » et « rage intense une fois réunis tous les deux dans la même pièce ». Chez Artémis, ces changements d’humeurs se traduisaient sur sa visière remplie d’univers. Au fil de ses contemplations admiratives, Fait avait pu comprendre les émotions qui régissaient les étoiles de ce casque si particulier. Par exemple, lorsqu’Artémis exprimait la neutralité (ce qui n’est PAS son humeur constante, n’en déplaise à Kaya), les étoiles mauves de son casque devenaient plus brillantes, et les galaxies tournaient lentement sur sa visière comme des toupies prises dans du miel. Ce qui était une réaction très différente de celle qui survenait lorsqu’Artémis réfléchissait, où les étoiles blanches et mauves, à défaut de briller plus fort que les autres, émettaient des sortes de flashs de couleur succins et rapides. Fait avait aussi remarqué que lorsqu’Artémis riait, ou qu’elle parlait de choses qu’elle aimait (les glaces à la fraise, sa famille avant le Valhalla, les rues de New York qu’elle arpentait quand elle était en vie…) les étoiles sur sa visière s’arrangeaient en dessins ou en constellations qui traçaient des fresques mouvantes partout sur sa figure. Fait trouvait ça terriblement chou, et elle ne se lassait pas de plaisanter avec Artémis pour pouvoir se repaître de son rire si vivant et observer les dessins toujours différents qui illuminaient son casque. Lorsque l’écran devenait noir et avalait toutes les étoiles, il fallait courir : Artémis était en colère, aussi effrayante que l’eau que se retire de la plage pour y déferler en tsunami dévastateur. Enfin, et cette expression-là n’était pas courante, lorsque les étoiles battaient sur le casque comme des petites cœurs colorés, lents et lourds, c’était qu’Artémis était triste.  
Artémis était vibrante d’émotions, elle vivait en être libre, aussi agitée qu’un électron, courant, sautant, foudroyant, elle vivait avec une élégance de chat, la tête haute en toute circonstances. Artémis était un tableau, une œuvre mouvante, aussi changeante que la nuit liquide derrière sa visière.  
Quant à Orion…. Eh bien, Fait n’avait pas passé autant de temps à observer Orion, principalement parce que passer le plus clair de son temps avec Artémis impliquait de ne voir Orion que la demi-seconde qu’il fallait à son amie pour sauter à la gorge de sa némésis. Et aussi parce qu’il n’avait pas le charisme d’Artémis, ni son énergie rassurante, ni sa force tranquille et violente, ni…  
Les réflexions de Fait volèrent en éclat sous l’air interrogatif d’Artémis.  
-… Fait ? Tu te sens bien ?  
-Oui ! dit Fait en revenant à elle. Si je vais bien ? Bien sûr que ça va bien, je vais très bien, pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?  
Le tapotement des doigts d’Artémis sur la clenche de métal de sa porte apprit à Fait que son intervention n’avait pas aidé du tout.  
-Je voulais dire, reprit-elle, je voulais dire que … ah, pourquoi c’est si difficile d’aligner des mots soudain ? Fait rit un peu, avec un rire bref et nerveux, mais les étoiles tourbillonnant doucement sur le casque de son interlocutrice l’encouragèrent à continuer. Enfin, je suis venue te voir pour te demander si – non, pour te dire, voilà, dire, que les étoiles sont merveilleusement belles ce soir, et que ce serait une gageure de ne pas en profiter …  
-C’est vrai, répondit Artémis. C’est aujourd’hui que l’on peut observer les étoiles de tous les mondes en même temps. J’avais oublié !  
-Voilà ! l’encouragea Fait avec un mouvement du poignet vers la voûte céleste. C’est- c’est ce que je voulais dire ! Tu aim- enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que tu aimerais venir regarder les étoiles avec moi ? Pas loin, seulement sur la colline de Ember, je lui ai parlé et elle m’a donné la permission d’installer ma lunette astronomique …  
-Oh, c’est de cela qu’il s’agit, dit Artémis en riant. Elle avait un rire léger comme un nuage, qui ne manquait jamais de faire gonfler le cœur de Fait.  
-Si tu ne veux pas, ou si tu préfères y aller seule, je comp-  
-D’accord.  
Avait que Fait ait pu comprendre ce qu’il se passait, Artémis referma la porte de son habitat derrière elle, et ensemble elles gravissaient la pente rocailleuse qui menait jusqu’à la colline. A un moment, Artémis entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Fait, et si un sourire pouvait illuminer tout un pays, le Valhalla aurait rayonné comme au zénith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is the 1st one of my serie : The ancient love 
> 
> This work is a direct translation from french. English isn't my first language, pardon my clumsiness.
> 
> Ludus: λυδός, ludós), "play", playful love, want to have fun with each other, to provoke, to indulge and to play harmless games with each other. The acquisition of love and attention in itself can be part of the game. The affection between young lovers, flirting, compulsive / impulsive provocation and the childish / instinctive euphoria of being in a new relationship are an integral part of this form of love. The Greeks believed that love should have a sense of fun and play, it should not always be serious. Catalyst of love: astral (emotions). (Wikipedia)

The Moon was in its first quarter, hanging in the ink sky with its crooked smile that taunted the stars, when Fait finally make up her mind. She had discussed with her friends the stars, and she realized that she couldn't wait any longer: she was going to invite Artemis to come to her house after training. The Moon, the ballet of the stars, were the only things that kept track of the time here in Valhalla. With the pendulum that sparkles in the sky and takes account of tournaments, of course. It appeared that Ulgrim was trying to build a kind of clock, but no one believed too much in his project. Nobody was telling him, of course, everyone cared about their heads. Fait had long philosophized about time and its chaotic approach here at Valhalla, alone, with the stars or during book club sessions.

But now it was a whole other subject in her head, mercilessly chasing his other thoughts out of her field of vision. Fait tried to extract this subject, namely Artemis, formidable, fantastic Artemis, from her brain, but the memory becomes only more alive with each of her attempts. Even when she managed to get rid of it for a few tiny seconds, she was assailed by the encouragement of the fireflies hanging on the canva of the sky, well above her head. The stars whispered comforting words that all landed in her noggin, and even if the intention was commendable, the fact that each celestial body seemed to want to sing her praises at the same time made her vaguely nauseous. Even Nix acted up, urging her to confess because "this avalanche of sentimentality becomes much too heavy when we stay too long around the two of you." The small voices that pecked in her head had pushed her to leave her lair and go in search of the warrior.

The iron door had spit out, when it opened, swirls of white vapor of the best effect, and even if it was she who had made the decision to come here in the middle of the night, seeing the purple silhouette of her friend, Fait cursed all the planets that had aligned to arrive at this sequence of events. Artemis' helmet appeared in the doorway and already Fait had forgotten all the words in her language and every others. Her tongue was stuck to her palate, it was trying to blend in with the hope that it would be left alone for once. Her tongue pushed with all the strength of its little muscles, asking, demanding fusion with the bones of her jaw – it was a waste of time.

-Ah Fait! How are you ? asked Artemis with a surprised smile.

Artemis had no visible face, no eyes, no mouth; however Fait had managed, with patience and effort, to figure her emotions out. In the first place, she relied on Artemis' voice, on her warm and vibrant inflictions when she was happy or cold and dry when she was less. Unlike what the others thought, Artemis (just like Orion) has emotions, and these emotions were not limited to "neutrality tinged with contempt" and "intense rage when they are both together in the same room". With Artemis, these mood’s changes were reflected on her universe-filled visor. Through her admiring contemplations, Fait had been able to understand the emotions that governed the stars of this very special helmet. For example, when Artemis expressed neutrality (which is NOT his constant mood, no offense to Kaya), the purple stars of her helmet became brighter, and the galaxies slowly turned on her visor like spinning tops in honey. Which was a very different reaction than the one that occurred when Artemis reflected, where the white and purple stars, failing to shine brighter than the others, emitted kinds of succinct and rapid color flashes. Fait had also noticed that when Artemis laughed, or when she was talking about things she liked (strawberry ice cream, her family before Valhalla, the streets of New York that she surveyed when she was alive…) the stars on his visor were arranged in designs or constellations which traced moving frescoes all over her face. Fait found it terribly cute, and she never stopped craking jokes at Artemis to be able to feast on her laughter so alive and observe the always different designs that lit up her helmet. When the screen went black and swallowed all the stars, you had to run: Artemis was angry, as frightening as the water that withdraws from the beach to surge in a devastating tsunami. Finally, and this expression was not common, when the stars beat on the helmet like small colored hearts, slow and heavy, it was that Artemis was sad.

Artemis was vibrant with emotions, she lived in freedom, as agitated as an electron, running, jumping, lightning, she lived as gracefully as a cat, head held high in all circumstances. Artemis was a painting, a moving work, as changeable as the liquid night behind her visor.

As for Orion…. Well, Fait hadn't spent as much time observing Orion, mainly because spending most of her time with Artemis meant seeing Orion only the half-second it took for her friend to jump down at her nemesis’ throat. And also because he didn't have the charisma of Artemis, nor her reassuring energy, nor her quiet and violent strength, nor ...  
Fait's reflections were shattered by Artemis' questioning air.

-… Fait ? You're feeling good ?

-Yes ! said Fait, coming back to herself. If I am well? Of course I’m okay, I'm fine, why wouldn't it be?

The tapping of Artemis' fingers on the metal latch on his door told Fait that her intervention hadn't helped at all.

\- I meant, she said, I meant that ... ah, why is it so difficult to align words suddenly?

Fait laughed a bit, with a brief, nervous laughter, but the stars swirling gently on her interlocutor's helmet encouraged her to continue :

-Finally, I came to see you to ask you if - no, to tell you, tell that’s it, that the stars are wonderfully beautiful this evening, and that it would be a shame not to make the most of it ...

-That's true, replied Artemis. Today we can observe the stars of all the worlds at the same time. I had forgotten !

-Here ! encouraged Fait with a movement of her wrist towards the sky. This is what I meant! Do you like- well, I mean, would you like to come and look at the stars with me? Not far away, only on Ember hill, I spoke to her and she gave me permission to set up my telescope ...

-Oh, that's what it's about, said Artemis laughing. She had a light laugh, just like a cloud, which never failed to make Fact's heart swell.

-If you don't want to, or if you prefer to go alone, I understand-

-Come one.

Before Fait had been able to understand what was going on, Artemis closed the door of her habitat behind her, and together they climbed the rocky slope which led up to the hill. At one point, Artemis intermingled her fingers with Fait’s, and if a smile could illuminate an entire country, the Valhalla would have radiated as at the zenith.


End file.
